


Hebetude

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas finds it dull, Cas loves his Dictionary, Cas' Word Of The Day, SPN Trio watches The Full Solar Eclipse, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas' Word of the Day: HebetudeMeaning: Lethargy, dullness.(August 21st, 2017)





	Hebetude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or people in these fan fictions I make. All Characters belong to their rightful owner, I only borrow them for my plot ideas (which are all my ideas.) Thank you & Enjoy.

The next day, Sam comes in the bunker super excited. "Dean! Cas! Come here for a sec!"

"Hello Sam, you seem excited." Cas notices that he has a bunch of sunglasses in his hands. "Are we going to the beach?" 

Sam shakes his head as Dean comes near. "No Cas, these are special glasses I got a hold of for the Full Solar Eclipse that is happening. I figure we could go on the roof and watch it together, it's suppose to be nice." 

Dean nods his head approvingly. "It's started now I just read so let's go up now." 

So that's what the trio did until well into the afternoon. When it was over they got up into headed inside. 

"Well that was... hebetude." Cas says as they reach inside. 

Dean looks at Sam. "Please tell me hebetude means awesome, because a total eclipse is rare and that was awesome." 

Sam shook his head and looked at Cas. "You didn't find that cool?" 

Cas shrugged. "I've seen better stuff then that." 

Dean and Sam rolled their eyes as Cas headed back to his room. Damn Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8! Woot! I'm so glad I also got to add the Solar Eclipse part, that's cool because it's rare! Sadly where I'm from we are only getting a partial eclipse and I got no protection to view it. Tho make sure if you do view it to wear the right gear! If not you could go blind!! Hope you enjoy Today's word & the Solar Eclipse! 
> 
> \----------------
> 
> *Feel free to Leave Kudos and write comments! I love to know what people think and what your favourite Parts are! *


End file.
